


A Thousand Years

by elizabethrank



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethrank/pseuds/elizabethrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ölümün mutluluk verdiği, hüzün dolu bir hikaye düşünün. </p><p>Percabeth</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

Yaşlı kadın, salonunda, koltuğuna kurulmuş camdan dışarıyı seyrederken çayını yudumluyordu. Yüzünde çok garip bir ifade vardı. Sanki gördüğü her kar tanesinin şeklini ayırt ediyordu. Birkaç dakika gözlerini kısıp baktıktan sonra gülümseyerek çayını koltuğunun yanındaki küçük sehpaya koydu. Üstündeki hırkasına daha da sıkı sarıldı. Çayın etkisi kısa sürmüş gibi gözüküyordu.

Bu sefer gözlerini evin içine çevirdi. Şimdi onun nefes alıp vermesi dışında hiçbir sesin olmadığı bu evde bir sürü anısı vardı. Çocukları burada büyümüştü. Oğlu Andrew ilk defa burada, tam karşısındaki üçlü koltuğa tutunarak yürümüştü. Annie ise henüz yürüyemiyordu. Annesi onu zorlamıştı fakat her seferinde ağlayarak yere oturmuştu. Andrew ve annesi buna çok gülmüştü, Annie bunun üzerine iyice ağlamaya başlamıştı. 

Annabeth Chase, o koltukta oturan kadın, hafifçe yerinde kıpırdandı. Ne kadar uzun zaman geçmişti? O küçücük ağlayan kız büyümüş, evlenmiş ve bir de çocuğu olmuştu. İkiz kardeşi Andrew ise son beş yıldır çıktığı Sarah adındaki bir kızla evlilik yolundaydı. Kocası ise beş yıl önce hayatını kaybetmişti. Kısacası bu evde ondan başka kimse kalmamıştı.

Annie onlarla kalmasını teklif etmiş fakat Annabeth buna karşı çıkmıştı. Onlar kendi aralarında bir aileydi. Yaşlı, neredeyse çoğu şeyi yapmakta becerisini kaybetmiş bir kadını ne yapacaklardı? Annabeth onlara ayak bağı olmaktansa evinde yapayalnız oturmayı tercih ederdi. 

Andrew ise ev arkadaşlarıyla şehrin içinde yaşıyor, ancak birkaç haftada bir onu ziyarete geliyordu. Annabeth onları çok özlüyordu fakat ikisinin de işleri yoğundu. İkisini de işlerinden kopartıp yanına çağırmak büyük bir bencillik olurdu. Annabeth bunu da çocuklarına yapamazdı.

Onun dışında da ziyaretçileri vardı tabi ki. Kocasından, çocuklarından çok çok daha önceye dayanan arkadaşları... Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank. Melez Kampı'ndan onu ziyarete gelen olmuyordu. Çoğu Melez Kampı'ndan çıkmaya korkuyor, kalanı da Annabeth'le pek iletişime geçemediğinden görüşemiyorlardı. Yediler'in diğerleri de ayda yılda bir kere gelip gidiyordu zaten. 

Annabeth kendine kızdı. Neden sürekli yalnız olduğunu ve çocuklarını gerçekten sevip önemsediğini kendine kanıtlamaya çalışıyordu ki? Evet, yalnızdı ve çalıştığı için çocuklarıyla o kadar da ilgilenememişti. Fakat bu çocuklarını sevmediği anlamına gelmiyordu ki. Annabeth bu düşünceleri zihninden çıkarıp attı. Altmış küsür yaşında bir kadın için her gün ölümü beklemek yetiyor da artıyordu zaten. Başka strese, üzüntüye gerek yoktu.

Koltuğunun kolundan destek alarak ayağa kalktı. Çayını eline alıp yürümeye başladı. Mutfak hemen salonun dibindeydi. Yine de oraya vardığında güçsüz bacakları sızlıyordu.

Annabeth her şeye rağmen yaşıtları arasında kendini genç görüyordu. Evet, eskisi gibi hançer sallayamıyor, ok atamıyor veya koşamıyor olabilirdi. Fakat bu ev işlerini mükemmel yapmadığı veya yemeklerdeki becerisini kaybettiği anlamına gelmezdi. Annabeth hala Annie'nin kayınvalidesinden bin kat daha güzel yemek yaptığına emindi. Bunu damadı da açıkça belirtmişti, yemekleri silip süpürerek.

Ağır adımlarla salona doğru gidiyordu ki bir ses onu durdurdu. Doğru mu duymuştu? Bu bir kapı sesi miydi? Annabeth kapıya biraz daha yaklaştı. Evet, doğru duymuştu. Birileri anahtarla kapıyı açmaya çalışıyordu.

Annabeth kulpunu çevirerek kapıyı açtığında karşısında çok sevdiği iki kişiyi buldu: Kızı ve minicik torununu. Annesinin kucağında gülmeyle karışık çığlıklar atarken büyükannesine uzandı kolları minik Percy'nin. Annesi elindeki poşetleri düşürmeden Percy'yi annesinin kollarına bıraktı. Annabeth onu sarmalarkan Percy hala gülmeye devam ediyor, ağzından salyaları akıyordu. 

''Görmeyeli ne kadar da büyümüşsün, Percy.'' dedi Annabeth, mutluluğu yüzünden okunuyordu. Kızı gülümsedi.

''Beni içeri almayacak mısın anne?'' Annabeth bilmiş bir edayla kızının gülümsemesine karşılık verdi. Eliyle içeriyi işaret ettiğinde kızı elindeki poşetlerle içeri girdi. Annabeth kapıyı kapatırken düşünmeden edemedi. Acaba annesi Athena hala onu kolluyor, yalnızlığı için üzülüp bir bahaneyle kızı ve torununu mu yolluyordu? Annabeth hafifçe kıkırdayıp Annie'nin arkasından mutfağa geçti.

''Bunlar da nedir Ann?'' dedi masadaki poşetlere göz gezdirerek. Annie gülümsedi. 

''Bugün yılbaşı anne, yılbaşını kutlamayacağımızı mı zannettin?'' Annabeth'in yüzündeki gülümseme siliniverdi. Hayır, kesinlikle kutlamayacaklarını düşünmüştü.

Annabeth 19 yaşından beri hiçbir yılbaşını kutlamamıştı. Hatta ilk birkaç yılı ağlamakla ve hayatına lanet okumakla geçmişti. Sonrasındaysa çocuklarının babasıyla karşılaşmıştı. Onun yerini hiçbir zaman tutamasa da Annabeth'in yaralarını sarmış, onu hayata döndürmüştü. Buna rağmen o yara her yılbaşında sızlıyordu. Özellikle de kocası öldükten sonra Annabeth bu yaranın tekrardan kanamaya başladığını düşünüyordu. 

İşte o anda içinde çok garip bir his oluştu. Kocası öldükten sonra, çocuklarından bunu hiç isteyememişti. Onu yanlış anlamalarından korkmuştu. Fakat o an içinde öyle bir his oluşmuştu ki artık buna karşı koyamayacağını fark etti.

''Ann,'' dedi titrek bir sesle.''Beni bir yere götürür müsün?''

Kızı annesinin yüzünü incelerken hafifçe şüpheyle baktı. Sonra gülümsedi.''E-evet-de neden?''

Annabeth ne diyeceğini unuttuğunu sandı. Kızına, yanlış anlamayacağı bir şekilde, eski sevgilisinin mezarına gitmek istediğini nasıl açıklayabilirdi ki?

''Bir aile yakınının mezarını ziyaret etmek istiyorum.'' dedi yaşlı kadın, sesi o kadar kısık sesle çıkmıştı ki tekrar etmesi gerekti.''Beni mezarlığa götürebilir misin?''

''Tabi-hangi mezarlık?'' 

''Yolda anlatırım. Buraya da çok uzak değil.''

''Peki.'' 

Annabeth Percy'yi yemek sandalyesine oturtup mutfaktan çıktı. Uzun koridorda ilerleyip yatak odasına girdi, arkasından da kapıyı kilitledi. Yatağının ucuna oturdu. Kalp atışları hızlanmıştı. Kendini yine on altı-on yedi yaşında gibi hissediyor, onunla buluşacağı zamanlardaki gibi heyecanlanıyordu. Nefesini düzenlemeye çalıştı fakat beceremedi.

Dolabından siyah renk bir takım elbise çıkarttı. Ona uygun hafif topuklu ayakkabılarını giydi. Aralarında tek tük sarılar kalmış beyaz saçlarını taradı. Yüzüne zerre kadar makyaj yapmadı. Hayatı boyunca da neredeyse hiç yapmamıştı zaten.

Hazır olduğunu söylemek için mutfağa gittiğinde kızı Annie onu baştan aşağı süzdü. Biraz önceki şüpheli bakışları geri dönmüştü sanki. Birkaç saniyelik bir sessizlik oldu sonraysa çıkıp Annie'nin arabasına bindiler. Annabeth her saniye daha da artan heyecanını dizginlemeye çalıştı fakat nafileydi. O bunu yaptıkça artıyordu sanki.

Yirmi dakikalık yol ona yıllar gibi gelmişti. Sonunda arabadan inip onlarca mezarla karşı karşıya kaldıklarında Annabeth nefesinin kesildiğini fark etti. Ağır adımlarla mezarlıkta ilerlemeye başladı. Sanki dünya durmuştu. O an o mezara gitmekten daha önemli bir şey göremiyordu. Yürüdü, yürüdü. Sonunda siyah, kalın harflerle yazılmış Percy Jackson yazısını gördüğünde kalbinin takla attığını hissetti.

''Percy...''

Dizlerinin bağı çözüldü ve yere oturuverdi. Annie arkasından koşup iyi olup olmadığını sorduğundaysa sadece başını salladı. O an Percy'den önemli hiçbir şey yoktu.

Elini önce beyaz mermerlerin, sonra üstü karla kaplanmış toprağın üstünde gezdirdi. Beş yıldır onu ziyarete gelmediğine inanamıyordu. Onu o kadar özlemişti ki...

Annabeth ilk zamanlarda Percy'nin burada yattığına inanamıyordu. Onun kefenini boş yakmışlardı, kendisi burada, mezarda yatıyordu. Annabeth bunun onu rahatsız etmeyeceğini anladığında karar vermişti. En azından onu burada ziyaret etmek...

Annabeth onu hayalet olarak görebileceğini biliyordu fakat bunun için bir Hades melezine ihtiyacı vardı. Nico Di Angelo ona yardım edebilirdi. Yine de Annabeth bunu istemedi. Percy'yi bir hayalet olarak görmeyi kabullenemiyordu.

Uzun yıllar sonra annesinden öğrendiği bir şeyle Annabeth her yılbaşı kendini bu mezarın başında bulmuştu. Athena Hades'in hayaletleri öldükleri günün yılbaşında sevdikleri insanlarla buluşturduğunu-eğer Elysium'a gittiyse- ve bir gün boyunca söylediklerini duyabileceğini söylemişti. Annabeth de her yılbaşını mezarın başında geçirmiş, bütün yıl ne yaptığını ona anlatmıştı. 

Fakat bu beş yıldır olmuyordu. Annabeth'in kocası, onu Percy'yi sevdiğini asla unutamayacağını bilerek kabullenmişti. Bu yüzden onu her yılbaşında bu mezara getirip götürmekten hiç rahatsızlık duymamıştı, ya da en azından bunu Annabeth'e belli etmemişti. Annabeth hayatında onun gibi birini bir daha bulamayacağından emindi.

''Ö-özür dilerim,'' dedi, gözlerinin dolduğunu hissediyordu. ''Seni ziyaret etmediğim için özür dilerim.'' 

Başını mezarın üstüne koydu ve bir çocuk gibi ağlamaya başladı. O an kızının ne hissedeceğini düşünemeyecek kadar sefil bir haldeydi. Eliyle karını temizlediği toprağı okşadı. Onun burada olduğunu bilmek...

''Bu-burada olduğunu biliyorum Percy. Benimle olduğunu. Benimle olacağını.''

Annabeth mezarın başındaki mezar taşına elledi bu sefer. Uzun süre sarıldı, öptü. Sonunda yerinden kalkıp kızının yanına gitti.

''Bu Percy,'' dedi kızı.''Percy'nin ismini aldığı o çocuk, değil mi?''

Annabeth evet anlamında başını salladı. Kızından her şeyi beklerdi: onu kızmasını, bağırmasını, vurmasını ve küsmesini. Ama o an sarılıp onu teselli edeceği aklına gelmezdi. 

İkisi de hiç konuşmadı. Dakikalarca öyle kaldılar. Sonunda ayrıldıklarında Annabeth arkasını dönüp Percy'ye son kez baktı.

''Mutlu yıllar, Percy. Seni sevdiğimi sakın unutma.'' 

Annabeth annesinin kucağında ona şaşkın şaşkın bakan bir çift yeşil göz gördü. Orjinalinin tıpa tıp aynısı olan bir oyuncak bebekti sanki. Annabeth onu kucakladı ve kızının arabasına bindi. Kokusunu iyice içine çekti, sanki Yosun Kafası'nınkini çeker gibi.

Eve geldiklerinde onları misafirleri bekliyordu. Jason, Piper ve kızları Maggy, Andrew ve kız arkadaşı Sarah. Hepsi de tir tir titriyor gibiydiler. Onların evde olduğunu zannedip gelmiş olmalıydılar.

Hepsi içeri girdiğinde evde bir telaş başladı. Gençler sofrayı kurarken Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel ve Frank evin süslemesinde görevliydi. Hepsi yaşlı olduğundan bütün evin işi ancak akşamüstü sona erdi. Hepsi de sanki savaştan çıkmış gibi kendilerini koltuklara attılar.

Annabeth ise koltuğuna oturmuş, kucağındaki Percy'le oynuyordu. Yüzünde acımsı bir tebessüm vardı. Percy'nin siyah saçlarını karıştırdı. Percy oyuncak ördeğini sallayıp gülüşüyordu. 

Bir anda Annabeth'in aklına Percy'ye yıllar öncesinde söylediği bir söz geldi. Senin için hiçbir şeyi kolaylaştırmayacağım Yosun Kafa. Kim bilir şuanda Elysium'da nasıl keyif çatıyordu. Annabeth gibi onu sıkıştıran birisi yoktu tabi, keyfine de diyecek yoktu.

Sonrasıysa kısa bir film gibiydi. Yaşadığı her şeyi görür gibi oldu. Evinden kaçışı, Tartarus'a düşüşü, evlenişi, çocuklarının doğumu, Percy'nin doğumu, kocasının ölümü, Percy'yi ziyaret edişi. Her şey orada noktalanmıştı sanki. Orada bitmişti.

Annabeth üstüne çöken uykuya hayır diyemiyordu. Kulağına birisi fısıldıyor gibi hissetti. Aşina olduğu bir ses, onu davet ediyor gibi. Annabeth direnmek istedi fakat olmadı. Gözleri kapanıverdi. Ciğerlerine dolan son nefes burnundan çıkıp gitti.

Percy her şeyi anlamış gibi ağlamaya başladı. Onun sesine gelen annesi kapıdan içeri bir adım attı fakat daha ileriye gidemedi. Elindeki tabaklar yere düşüp parçalandı. Onun sesine içeri gelenlerin de gördüğü şey belliydi.

Sabah çayını yudumlayan o yaşlı kadın ölmüştü.

Ertesi gün, o ev tamamiyle boştu. Herkes mezarlıktaydı, fakat bir aile dostunu ziyaret etmek için değil, ona veda etmek için. Herkes ağlamaklıydı. Onun bu ani ölümüne kimse anlam verememişti-kızı Annie hariç.

Herkes duasını edip oradan ayrıldıktan sonra kızı durup hemen onun yanındaki mezara baktı. Üstünde siyah kalın harflerle yazılmış Percy Jackson yazısına.

''Seni bulmayı uzun süredir istiyordu. Şimdi mutlu olmasını sağla.''

Genç kadın sessizce oradan uzaklaştı.Ağlamıyordu. Çünkü annesinin orada mutlu olduğunu biliyordu. Ve de mutlu olacağını.


End file.
